A skydiver's life and survival depend on correctly packing a parachute and keeping the packed parachute secure until it is deployed. One of the rules that must be strictly followed when packing a parachute is aligning the risers, i.e. the lines that attach the parachute canopy to the harness/container attached to the body of the skydiver. This is done by way of a folding mat that allows aligning the risers and securing them together. After packing is done, the folding mat is removed. However, carrying a folding mat while traveling is inconvenient. Further, traveling with a packed parachute in its own container leaves expensive parachute equipment vulnerable to snags and other hazards, including the emergency handles being accidently pulled during airport security inspections. What is needed is a parachute carrying device that allows to both pack the parachute and carry it securely while traveling.